Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display generally includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an OLED disposed therebetween. Excitons are generated when holes emitted from the hole injection electrode and electrons emitted from the electron injection electrode combine in the organic emission layer, and these excitons emit light.
OLED displays are designed to be driven with a low voltage and manufactured to be light and thin. Also, these displays have favorable characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and rapid refresh rates and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices. However, since OLED characteristics are likely to degrade due to environmental conditions like external moisture, oxygen, etc., the OLEDs should be protected against the environment.